Won't forget you
by madmaddie8333
Summary: This is a small story on Sherlolly.


Won't Forget About You

Ch.1

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone dancing you know it baby.

**Molly's POV**

I walked over to the window that over looked the street, just in time to see a flash of his scarf (that I so desperately want) moving into a cab. I put my hand up to rub my eyes, but I realize I'm crying, I didn't even notice. I know it's not the last time I'll see him. He'll come back to the apartment, he might even come back to the apartment, but he'll never be with me as much as he was when he was dead ( well supposed to be any way.) Ever since the world knew that _Sherlock Holmes, famous Consulting Detective, was never dead. _ I was counting the days until he left. Now that he did it doesn't seem like those days were worth counting. I went back to my room to dream that he was still here. With me.

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out

**Sherlock's POV**

The Taxi pulled up to Baker Street. Her last words ran through my mind palace. Like graffiti on the walls.

"Don't forget about me, o.k."

She said it as if I would forget what she did for me, and she was reminding me not to. I got out and walked up the stairs to the living room, as soon as I walked in, I sat on the couch.

John walked in the room and sat in his chair across from me. His eyes were obviously saying "Sherlock start talking," but I ignored him. I flipped over and heard John sigh loudly. I rolled my eyes and sat up to face him.

"John, will please ask me whatever you clearly want to ask me. It's annoyingly obvious."

He closed his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and asked, "Did you say anything to Molly when you left?" He said it as though this wasn't the real question he had.

"I didn't think I needed to say anything. I am going to see her relatively soon, I imagine."

"I knew I shouldn't have expected much else." He turned and walked away.

"Wait John," I had no ideas what he meant. I was so confused about Molly now. "What do you mean?"

John turned around and started to talk." What do I mean? What the hell do you think I mean-you know what sometimes you are just an idiot." He stopped waiting for Sherlock to say something, then thought better, and continued. His speech becoming angrier. "Not only did she let you _live in her house_, which is a feat in itself, but she put up with you being you for a year."

Sherlock began to open his mouth to defend himself, but John cut him off.

"Don't say anything. Just shut up till I finish." Sherlock Closed his mouth, knowing it was best just to leave him alone, and let him finish.

"And you what she has it worse than everyone else who because she can't say no to you. And why?"

He knew why. It's just that he couldn't believe it. John continued," Because for some reason she has fallen in love with you." Sherlock stared at the floor unable to care about thinking ", and not the love you feel for your best friend, but the 'Sherlock please snog me' love, but the thing is. The most important thing is that your Sherlock Holmes one-and-only consulting detective and he's married to his work, but he doesn't care." John was basically yelling at this point. " She does anything and everything for you, and never asks for thanks from you, but now she did the most important thing in the world for you and everyone you care about, and you do care about people, but you can't even be grateful this once."

John finally finished and walked out the door. Not looking back, or saying where he was going.

It was now that he realized how much he meant to Molly and how much Molly meant to him. Maybe that's why he was so mad that she thought he would forget what she did for him. Then a thought came to him. What if she told him not to forget her? Not what she had done (how could he forget she saved his life), but his mousy pathologist, Molly.

A thousand questions went through his head, but only one stood out.

_What was his relationship with Molly?_

He knew that the counted, but how much did she count. He decided he could just sleep it off, but he could only sleep for a few hours.

"Ugh!" He yelled to no one. John still wasn't back. He got a text earlier saying that he was spending the night at Mary's. He needed to do something, but what. Then just like that he knew what to do.


End file.
